The Boss's Brother
by Amour4TheCullenMen
Summary: Bella's Rosalies Past Intern.Jasper's her half brother. Jasper and Bella are Engaged, and moving in together. Jasper's A Famous Actor. No One's A Vampire. Jacob's Not A Werewolf. This Probably isnt your typical Twilight Series. This Was A OneShot before..
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a weirdo. Completely. I keep dreaming and thinking of these crazy one shot ideas, and then I write them. I don't post many of them on here, but I'm going to start doing that! Please, help me feel normal by reviewing! Don't like it, don't read.**

**Oh yeah, and I don't own twilight.**

**BPOV!**

_Beep! Beep! Beeeeeep!_ I slammed my hand down on the annoying piece of shit you'd call an alarm clock. I flipped the sheets over my lap. _I'm too tired for this shit._ I slipped into my bunny slippers and made my way down the hall to the kitchen. Coffee. I fucking needed coffee. And now. I Started up a pot, walking to the bathroom.

I Had my morning pee before stripping and hopping in the hot shower water. I woke up in an instant, washing quickly but effective, rinsing off, and wrapping a robe around myself. I combed through my wet hair before making my way back to the now finished pot of coffee.

I poured myself a little cup, added my French vanilla and sugar and letting the hot liquid travel down my throat. I set the cup on the counter and cut the pot off; it was no longer needed for now. I walked into my bedroom and picked out clothes.

I wore Black jeans and knee length Patten-leather boots. I matched it with a orange blouse and black woman's suit jacket. It was Friday. The weekend. _Finally!_ This week at work had to be the most stressful and shitty of all. All this week involved was Work, work, work, and more work.

I worked as the assistant for Mrs. Rosalie Hale, Editor and Chief of _Gossip Weekly Entertainment. _It paid well, but she was just a bitch. 'Do this, Do that!', 'would you like to keep your pathetic job here?' I wanted to take the stupid shit eating magazine and ram it up her snobby little ass.

It was only my first week, and at first I was excited, pumped up. But by the end of this week I see why everyone quit and moved the fuck on. I'm probably not the one either, I took Karate as a Kid. I've even moved Her To New York for this shit! I'm originally from Forks, Washington, probably the raining capital of the world.

My Dad raised me there. My mom Lived in Florida with her husband phil. My parents got divorced a long while back. I left behind good friends when I went to Washington State and got a pretty good education. I live in an Apartment now here in New York. It's a lot to get used to. Because I'm definitely not in Kansas anymore.

My little red sparkling ruby slippers have fell into a drain from all of the running around Rosalie has me doing for her. I sighed and blow dried and curled it a little. I Threw on a little makeup, not a lot, just the daily; Mascara skin toned eye shadow and mascara. Easy Peasy.

I didn't exactly have the time to do anything better with my blackberry already beeping. Rosalie. "hello?" I answer, kicking my apartment door shut with my boot. "Bella! Pick Up Starbucks on your way here! You've got 30 minutes! Don't fucking be late."_ Click._ My jaw clenched tightly. I sighed and made my way out the building doors and to catch a cab.

I whistled loudly, holding out a hand and screaming, "TAXI!" I was glad that one pulled up immediately to my calling. It was a greasy rapist looking guy. I climbed in and stopped by Starbucks.

Carrying Coffee and rushing is honestly a bitch to do. Especially when you're stupid ass cab driver can barely speak any fucking English and is too much of a dumbass to hear you when you yell the directions to your job in his ear 5,000 fucking times. After the extra 20 minutes I spent getting the jackass to pull up to my building,

I had 5 minutes to spare. Typical. I raced through the doors and too the elevators, bumping into a large hard body. "What Floor? The mystery voice asked. Not even bothering to look up, I answered, "10." Oh boy, but when I did look up… holy shit.

I think it had to be some kind of god. He. Was. Incredibly. Gorgeous. Honey blond Hair, Waves falling just passed his gorgeous cheeks. His lips were perfect, full and I could only imagine doing things to them. A couple strands of hair fell in to his Big Sea water colored eyes. He was tall, and from what I could see under the red blouse that clung to every

Muscle He had, which was a lot… He was built. He wore faded dark jeans and black dress shoes. "Ahh, we must be important." He said, a sexy southern twang in his voice. After wiping the drool off of my mouth, I looked up at him and answered.

"Oh, No… Just the new intern for Rosalie Hale… I'm Bella, by the way." I said, holding out my hand. He took it and squeezed, god forbid that I ever wanted to let go of his amazing hand. The feeling of that small touch sent waves lightning down my arm, and gave me Goosebumps.

"Jasper Hale." He said, and my eyes grew wide._ Hale._ Shit Shit Shit! As if this day could get any worse…. Dammit! "Oh, Didn't mean to scare you there darlin'. I'm Rosalie's Brother, coming to visit her. Though I'm really here to make her skin crawl all day." Oh, how he said 'darlin.' Oh, how he smiled, all bright white teeth glistening as he did.

We stepped out of the elevator, and I made sure to sway my hips as I jogged in front of him. I came in her door casually, placing the coffee on her Desk.

"Hm.. one minute to spare. Good, but not good enough. Now, pet, Go see if my Brother has arrived." She spat at me. No, not a hello, not a hi, but every little word sounding like it had herpes. Bitch. Rosalie was stunning, surprisingly. She had long blond hair that she kept in a tight bun all the time.

She wore Dressy suits and high heels, and jewelry around her neck. She had reading glasses, which she looked the same. She's probably way prettier without the Bitchassness.

"Now, Now, Rosie. This Young Lady's name Is Bella, Not Pet." Jasper made both of us jump as he entered the room.

"Oh my dear brother, how nice of you to arrive. Bella, you can leave now. I'll let you know if I need anything which I will. So don't get too distracted." Like I said, everything she said was bitchy.

I nodded my hair and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. I couldn't help but watch in the window from my desk right outside the door. He was so fucking gorgeous.

I wanted to push the bitch out of the window, throw him on the desk, and just fuck him. I didn't think things about people, especially since my physical experiences weren't all that great.

I lost my virginity to Edward Cullen. High School jock, biggest player. We had sex in his car on Prom Night. You would think it was the best sex ever. But it was the worst and my only time!

How, why you ask? It's called being cocky when you've got the size of a penis the size of a peanut. I can't say I haven't had a couple of one night stands in my day, but those were drunken college parties.

"ooh! Bella! Eye candy!, but it looks like this candy has your name all over it. I turned around to see Alice, my bestfreind. We worked here together. She was short with a black spiky bob for hair. I called her Pixie. She was as little as one, and as squeaky as one.

"Sshh! Don't get me caught!" I said, not even looking in her direction. Alice was the other intern. Yes, believe it, Rosalie was too fucking lazy to do anything for herself. So she had two interns. Which of course only made our lives harder.

Alice threw her head back and laughed. "Don't Worry Silly, I've got Jake." Jake was Alice's fiancée. One of our friends from forks. "Good, because I've got dibs." I said.

"Need Condoms? I've got a couple packs in my drawer!" I blushed furiously at her words. I blushed harder when she threw two in my purse. "Alice!" I said going to snatch my purse but she had it first.

I jumped out from my seat, semi-chasing her around the office. I tripped and fell flat on my face. Alice burst into a number of giggles.

I stumbled to my feet as she dropped the purse in front of me and ran back to her desk. I bent down to grab the purse.

"ooh! Bella! Candy Man's totally checking you out!" I froze, and bent down further. "Bella, don't make him get a boner!" I grabbed my purse and snapped up, stomping to my desk.

I was blushing red now, trying to look down at the keys on the keyboard. Alice was still giggling behind me. This would be a very, very, long day.

Work surprisingly wasn't hard for the past couple days. How could have it been with Jasper there? Exactly. I was the late one to stay to finish up work. Rosalie's work of course.

I was finally walking out the door when she stopped me. "Go clean my office. I'm tired." She clicked out the lights, except for her office and walked out.

I was finally finishing up her office when the last item wasn't Hers. It was jasper's jacket he had left from earlier. I picked it up and sniffed it. Heaven.

I jumped ten feet in the air when s voice cleared their throat. I turned around slowly, my face automatically turning red when I saw it was jasper.

"Sorry, I was just.. um… Cleaning up." I said. He closed the door behind him, and closed all the blinds. Holy. Fuck. He stalked toward me and took the jacket right out of my hands, putting it in a chair to the side.

"I think I might have to have the janitor Clean up Rose's office. Especially after I'm done with You." I froze. "W-w-what?" I stuttered, my knees weak.

"oh please, you feel it. You Feel Your panties getting wetter and wetter. You feel the electricity, Bella, and I fucking know it. Because I feel it, here, and here." He said, pointing to his brain and to his pants with the other.

I gulped. "Only two days of meeting you, and I'm already ready to fuck that tight little thing of yours." He said.

My eyes widened. "I… I… please, don't tell her." I said, looking down in shame. "fuck, if I wanted to tell her she'd know by now. I want you too bad for that."

He wanted me. This angel of a man standing in front of me, wanted me. Bella Swan. Me. I'd be a damn fool if I didn't except.

He pushed me against the desk, his lips finally meeting mine in a breathtaking and Kiss. And oh, what a kiss it was. I'd die for his kisses.

He wasn't soft. He was needy and wanting just as much as I was. I pushed my lips back into him, repeating his lovely pattern of swiping my tongue over his bottom lip.

He groaned out, cupping my ass. I opened my mouth, allowing his tongue to slip down my throat, and mine to do the same for him. Our tongues molded and rolled together in a perfect rhythm, a dance I never wanted to let go of.

I pushed the back of his neck closer to me, his hands lifting me up and pushing me up onto the desk. I wrapped my hands around his waist, breaking free for air.

We were both panting, and I knew for sure that he definitely wanted me just as bad as I wanted and needed him.

His lips touched and sucked a pattern down my neck, probably leaving a hickey behind my left ear. My hands tugged at his shirt, needing it off of him, and now.

I whimpered at the sight of his nude chest. His slightly tanned six pack called for my touch. I let out a moan as he ran a hand up my skirt and over my now wet panties.

Thank god for Alice, telling me this day would come; giving me a matching pair of an lace black thong and bra.

Roughly took my skirt off of me, along with my blouse tossing them with his shirt. "Holy Shit. You're a fucking goddess." He growled into my ear.

I whimpered as I tugged at his pants. "Patience Darlin', that's coming oh-so soon." I loved his accent I loved how It was not thick and laced with lust.

Lust that _I _caused. _Me._ I attacked his mouth again, enjoying another thirty second session of our tongues dancing.

He knelt down in front of my panties, stripping them with his teeth. He pushed one of his long fingers into my soaking folds. I cried out at the sensation.

"So Fucking Tight for me." He groaned out, pumping into me slowly, then moving faster with each sound I made. I rocked my hips forward as he placed a second, then third inside. My hands clawed tightly into his sex hair.

He let out a groan as he pressed his tongue against my throbbing clit. "Shit!" I moaned all too loudly, one of my hands clawing back wood on Rosalie's desk.

_Yes that's right bitch. I'm going to fuck your brother, on your stupid ass desk._ As his tongue made swift circles on my clit and his now four amazing fingers moved at an impossible fast paste, my moans got louder and louder.

"I'm… Gonna… Come." I gasped out, my walls starting to tighten around his fingers. He moaned into my pussy, which caused my clit to vibrate. He cured his fingers deep inside of me and I fell over the edge, powerfully releasing around his fingers.

He lifted his head, sucking his fingers clean. I wasn't waiting anymore. I popped the button to his jeans open, letting his pants fall to his ankles.

I stood up and pushed him on his back on the desk. He kicked the rest of his pants off his feet easily, along with his shoes and boxers.

His dick was completely the best I've laid eyes on, far better than Edward's, and beyond that. He groaned out loudly as I took his cock in my hand.

"You don't…. Ahhh FUCK." He groaned as I placed him in my mouth, sucking and swirling my tongue around his shaft.

His Hips immediately bucked upward, sensationally hitting the back of my throat. I moaned into his mouth, which made his hard cock twitch and throb in my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down.

Fast at First, then slow, but hard, my forehead hitting his lower stomach. I could feel him twitching and throbbing in my mouth.

I knew he was close. I flicked my tongue over his tip which made his hips twitch upward. "Shit… I'm.. get back." I didn't listen.

I lifted my head up so that my mouth was only on the tip of his cock, while my hands rubbed the lower half of him.

He was letting out loud groans and Moans at my every suck, and I fucking loved it. I sucked him back all the way into my mouth slowly, my teeth grinding every time my head lifted and dropped.

"Fuck… fuck… FUCK!"he moaned loudly, his voice echoing throughout the room. He Burst down my throat, and I enjoyed the taste of him.

I lifted my head up from him, standing up. He stood up and placed me on my back on the desk, my ankles resting at his shoulders.

He then roughly shoved into me. He filled every part of me. Every little problem I was having was gone, because he _fit_ there. He stretched me amazingly,

And we both groaned at the same time. He pulled back out and pounding back in. I cried out in pleasure each time he did it.

He began to quicken his pace while impossibly pounding harder and harder. The entire desk was moving quickly, screeching and moving with him. He reached out and circled my nipple, with one thumb,

And flicking my clit with the other. He moved his pace faster and faster with each cry I made, sweats now matting out hair to our foreheads, both of us getting close.

"I'm coming… " I said, pushing myself up against him, out skin clapping together quickly. "cum with me." He said huskily, and that was all it took.

My back arched up highly and stars shot from everywhere behind my eyelids. I screamed his name as my walls squeezed his cock.

He threw his head out and let out the loudest groan yet, Shooting his come far within me. He plopped down on top of me, his cock still inside me.

"Bella?" he asked, is voice laced with the aftershock. "Hmm?" I whimpered weakly. "I love you, Fiancé." He said. "I love you too, Jasper."

**Hoped you like it! Review! And maybe, just maybe.. I'll post more of these. **


	2. Chapter 2

**People asked me to update, which I will do, but don't expect a long 40 chapter story! Don't expect long long chapters because I'm not promising anything like that! I just want to keep it short and simple; just explain stuff; for those who don't understand. Review please. If I don't get reviews I won't update at all. I'll probably delete the story. Probably.**

**Oh yeah, and I don't own twilight.**

**JPOV**

It'd been too long since I'd seen Bella, or Rose (unfortunately). I had been shooting my latest action flick in LA. I was an actor after all, and movies always took almost a year, especially action flicks. There was training, stunts ( I prefer to do my own.) ; all of the classic movie stuff. I had been acting since after college. I had become extremely successful since then, and I worked for everything I worked for.

I had been wanting to propose to Bella since I met her. It was love at first site. She was my assistant, and I fell in love with her. It took six months to get her to go out with me, and two more years before I finally proposed. I didn't pop the question until I was preparing to fly to LA to shoot the latest movie. It was bad timing, you could say. Bella wanted to try something different, wanted to get to know

My family 'her way' . She Became an assistant for Rosalie, My sister(half sister, her father and my father are two different people.) and began working for her. I told her how Rose was, and suggested she just talk to her, tell her she was to be her sister in-law in about 5 months. But Bella said that she 'chickened out,' or 'never got the chance,' which is believable,

Because Rose is Rose, and she's not exactly a nice person. I could only imagine how horrible she was to Bella. So for revenge, we fucked on her desk, even though it was hard to keep my hands off of her in the first place. We were moving back down home to Texas, getting Bella out of that damned tiny apartment. I decided that I myself would go and tell Rose that Bella and I were engaged, and moving in together.

I don't know, nor do I care how Rosalie will react. I just hated how she treated Bella. Hopefully she'd feel like a piece of shit for being such a bitch. "Well? What is it? I'm busy." Rosalie Snapped, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Oh, do you know the girl I've told you about? The one I'm moving in with?" I said, holding back a smirk. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yes, your latest tramp. Am I going to have the pleasure of meeting her?" she spat out. I had to deal with her attitude growing up, so I was used to it. "She's Not A _Tramp._ She just happens to be Isabella Swan." I said, smiling. I heard a small gasp escape her lips. "Are You Fucking Kidding Me?" she said in disbelief. I was holding back a laugh.

"I fucking Kid You Not ma'm." I said, my accent slipping slightly. "Why Didn't You Tell Me? Why Didn't she say anything? God Dammit!" she slammed her hands on the desk, ripping off her glasses. "well, she never exactly got the chance to talk to you…" I chuckled. "I know, I know, I was too busy being a bitchy boss to pay her attention. Now I have to fucking apologize. Where is she?" she muttered the last part.

"Packing. Our Flights at 3:00." I said. She sucked her teeth. "Great! Just Fucking Great!" She yelled, knocking over a lamp. "Because First Impressions really are everything.." I muttered sarcastically. She glared in my direction. "Have a Nice Flight, Asshole." I stood up from my chair, walking to her office door. "Will Do," I chuckled. And with that, I closed the door behind the me.

I noticed Alice Sitting there, looking at me expectantly. "She'll call you, Alice, Don't Worry." I snickered in her direction. "She Better, or there will be a price to pay." She said, standing up and holding her arms out for a hug. I gave her a light friendly squeeze in return, saying my final goodbyes and walking to the elevator

"How many hours do we have left of this damn flight?" Bella Grumbled in my ear, her head resting on my shoulder. "Exactly a two hours and 15 minutes. We're almost there." I chuckled. She jumped up from my side, and I frowned slightly at the lack of contact. "Two Hours? We've already been on this flying sack of shit for –" I placed my hand over her mouth. "Shh..people are sleeping." I whispered. "These are not people, Jasper. 'People' don't feed my this shit," she motioned to her tray of 'food' "in first class!" she whispered. I chuckled. "At least we get pillows.." I took a playful whack at her head. She gasped, aiming to hit me, but missed. I jumped up quickly, heading for the bathrooms. "Get Back Here!" she said, walking quickly

Behind me. I went inside the Bathroom, locking the door. "It's three AM, we're on an airplane. Were not in the sandbox anymore." She said sarcastically over the thin door. I chuckled. "I never liked the sandbox anyway." I said sarcastically. "Open the door, jasper." She Said. I could imagine her looking up at me with those big brown eyes, so I opened the door.

**BPOV**

"But you can't go! Don't Leave Me Here With Her!" Alice said next to me as I finished packing the contents of my desk into a cardboard box. "Don't worry, I'll miss you to, and I'll be calling you every day. I promise I'll even visit." I said, smiling. She sighed. "I guess I don't blame you, I'd pick moving in a giant mansion in Texas with my fuck hot famous actor fiancé

Over this shit any day." She Chuckled. I had to laugh at that one. "Can't say I don't agree with you on that one..oh yeah, that's right, I'm doing it!" I laughed. She smacked my arm. I whimpered. "Now Come On! You can't just leave me." She whined. "I'm not really even leaving you. It's not like I'm dying… like I'm coming back to life, finally getting away from

This crazy pain in the ass of a city, and away from that," I said, motioning to the office to my right. "Lucky." She muttered. "Oh C'mon Ali, you have Jake. You know? Your Boyfriend of 3 years?" I said, nudging her. "Umm… about that…Well, we've been having some problems. I went to visit him and found another girl there… naked.. in bed with him." she breathed out.

I automatically gasped before pulling her into a warm hug. "I'm So Sorry! Why Didn't You Tell Me?" I said, taking a seat at my now empty desk. "Because it just happened yesterday..The same day you told me of how you and jasper were moving in together down in Texas, the first time you even told me about him." She said. "I'm Sorry I didn't tell you… it was just bad timing, with that,"

I motioned toward the office doors, "Was always riding up my ass." I snickered. She let out a small laugh. I jumped when my phone started buzzing in my purse. "Where Are You, I Told you girls to say your final goodbyes hours ago," Jasper said on the other side of the line. I laughed.

"I'm just grabbing the last of my stuff at the office..and maybe I was talking to Alice.." I said into the phone, looking down to double check. "Shit! It Must've Slipped My Mind, Sorry." I raised my eyebrows at his statement. "You were here at the office?" I asked. "Um, yes. I was just there to say my final goodbyes myself... to my sister." He mumbled.

"You Told Her?" I gasped out. "Yes.." he mumbled again, thinking I might not have heard him. "Shit!" I ended the call, stuffing the phone deep in my purse. "What?" Alice's alarmed voice asked from my left. "He Told Rosalie." I gasped, my eyes wide. To my surprise, she threw her head back and laughed. "What?" I exclaimed. After a few minutes, she finally pulled it together.

"You're such a scary-cat when it comes to her! And you should've heard her reaction. It was fucking classic!" She laughed again, clutching her tiny stomach. "Shut Up!" I yelled, realizing my voice was too loud. I jumped when the door opened. "Bella?" a kind voice asked from Rosalie's office door. I turned around slowly, scared at what I might see. It was Rosalie. Minus the bitch up-do and glasses.

She looked _human. _She sounded human. Not like the evil villain character she always acted like. "hmm?" was all I managed to get out. "I Thought You And Jasper Would Be Gone Now.. But since you're not, there's a couple things I'd like to say to you.." She Started. I nodded in acknowledgement. "I'd Like To Apologize For How I've Treated You.

Now That I know you'll basically be my family, I feel kind of bad about it." She smiled. I tried to keep my jaw from falling to the floor. I blink my eyes in disbelief. "really?" I gasped out in amazement. "Yes. Im Sorry Bella. Now Go on Your Flight and get the hell out of my office." She joked. I nodded. Holding my hand out for a hand shake. "Don't be Silly."

She said, pulling me into a warm hug. "Thank you, that meant a lot." I said, grabbing my box and walking to the door. I waited for the office door to close before Alice jumped up to my side. She said, pulling me into a warm hug. "Thank you, that meant a lot." I said, grabbing my box and walking to the door. I waited for the office door to close before Alice jump up to my side.

"Holy Shit!" She whispered. I giggled quietly, turning around to give her one last hug. "Bye, Alice." I whispered in her ear before walking to the elevator. "You Better Fucking Call Me Bella Swan! I'm Not Done With You Yet!" Her Voice Said from over the door. I laughed to myself as the elevator doors closed.

"I never liked the sandbox anyway," his smooth voice said over the thin door. "Open The Door, Jasper." I ordered more firmly. He opened the door, and there jasper stood, that sexy smirk on his face. He was so sexy, and he was all mine. I pushed him further back into the little bathroom before closing and locking the flimsy door behind me. "Why Jasper, such behavior deserves a penalty." I smirked in his direction.

He raised his eyebrows, a glint in his eye. "Well, I guess I'm all yours." He said, his voice suddenly lower. "That You Are." I said, attacking his lips. I let my tongue run over his bottom lip, while his teeth gave a light bite at my own. I felt his mouth open, letting me taste his delicious mouth. It was the familiar sweet taste of honey and mint, in a completely oh-so great way.

I shifted my weight on him completely and he walked backwards, leaning against the wall. He lifted my legs to his waist, and I successfully ground my feet into his bottom, grinding myself against his erection. He let out one of those fuck-hot growls he always did, and I pulled away. I could've sworn I heard a small whimper. "You Don't Get To Make Any Sounds…Not Yet."

I said, surprised at my own lust filled voice. He smiled, knowing exactly where this was heading. It was always fun to pretend, especially when it's sex. I moved my lips down his neck, sucking and nipping, probably leaving a trail of hickeys, like he always did to me. I found my hands creeping up his shirt,

Letting my nails trail over his perfect muscles. I tugged at his shirt, and he gave in, pulling it over his head. A strand of his honey blond locks fell in his face, and I couldn't stop myself from tucking it behind his ear. His scorching blue eyes had darkened, and now I could tell he wanted me. I let my hands travel through the defined 'V' of his lover stomach to the buckle of his jeans.

I Yanked the belt loose, snapping the button off. I pulled the jeans down his legs, and he kicked them off. I gripped his cock through the thin material of his boxers, and I felt him throb. I heard him bite back a groan and smiled. "payback's a bitch.." I said, taking his long member out of his boxers. I began to stroke him slowly, but roughly. I looked up at him to his mouth forcefully shut, and his eyes clenched shut.

I smiled, grasping his balls. His hips jerked into my hand. I heard a small grunt escape from his mouth, and I shook my head in pretend shame. I kneeled down on my knees, his dick just inches from my mouth. He shook his head, knowing he'd lose if I went down on him. I smirked and took him in my mouth. He let out a loud groan. I smiled against him.

I pulled off with a small 'pop' and looked up at him. "You always lose. What a shame." I said sarcastically. "So Do You." He Said Huskily, lifting me up and kissing me eagerly and hungrily again. His tongue danced and licked at mine, and I gave in. I pulled back, breathing for air. Pulled my blouse over my head and pressed me against the wall.

His hands made their way to the button of my skinny jeans and began to peel them off. I kicked off my ballet flats with them, now standing barefoot. If this wasn't Jasper, I'd have went beyond ape shit. His hands dipped into my soaked panties and his fingers began to enter my slick folds. I moaned, and he pulled back. "That Doesn't Fucking Count! We're not playing anymore!" I pouted.

He chuckled, licking his fingers before ripping my panties off of my body. I gasped. He just shrugged before moving his hands up my back and un hooking my bra. I let it shrug off my shoulders, and he threw it somewhere behind him. his tongue moved to my breasts and I moaned in pleasure as he nibbled on my nipple. He started and sucking up my neck, leaving his own hickeys.

He lifted me back up so that my legs were wrapped around his bare waist. He Growled as my juices dripped onto the tip of his cock. He then up his hips and thrust deep inside of me. I arched my back at the sensation. "Always So Fucking Wet And Tight.." He grunted out, beginning to thrust in and out of me slowly, going deeper each time. "Harder."

I breathed out, clutching his back and pressing my chin to his shoulder. He began to harden and quicken his thrusts, I had to move my lips to his shoulder to muffle my moans. Each amazing thrust hit a certain special spot. I felt myself began to throb and tighten around him. "Cum Hard On Me, Bella." He grunted in my ear. I Bit down on his shoulder to muffle the scream of pleasure that came out of my mouth as I climaxed.

He turned me around and I knelt over, pressing my hands to the wall for support. He pulled almost completely out before he slammed back in. We groaned in unison at the exquisite new position. He repeated the process various amounts of times, slamming slowly in and out of me. I felt my walls began to throb again. He began to quicken his pace,

His balls slapping my thighs. "Fuucckkk…." I hissed out through my teeth. He was moving completely fast and hard now, and I would come at any second. "Cum Now, Bella, don't hold back." He moaned out. I moaned his name as my walls extracted around him. He groaned loudly as he shot his sweet hot liquid within me. After a few moments, I felt his cock finally soften within me

And I stood up, gathering my clothes. "We Need To Learn How To Stop Fucking Everywhere We Go." I joked, pulling my clothes on. He chuckled. "There'll be plenty of time for that once we get there." He smiled. "You're Making Me More Excited By The Second." I grinned.

It Had Been Hours Since We Had Got off of the plane, Hours since we had started driving. "Where Do You Live? Bum-Fuck Egypt?" I snapped impatiently. "We're In BMF then." He smiled. I looked up and couldn't help that escaped my lips. "Is this all yours? All this land?" I asked as the large gates opened and closed as he drove through. He nodded. I moved my eyes to the large mansion and nearly shit my pants. "It's Beautiful, this is all so beautiful."

**I'm gonna' explain each of their lives and how every character still exists, don't worry…unless you don't review… because if you don't review.. I'm afraid I can't update… ever. Lawl (; …. I'm just kidding…. But review, seriously.**


End file.
